User talk:EarthFurst
Hi, EarthFurst, and welcome aboard as an editor on the LGBT Info wiki! Please feel free to create and edit articles which are relevant to LGBT history and issues, as there is plenty of room for more information on this population. Also, feel free to message me or the other sysops on this wiki if you need help with anything. Peace! --RayneVanDunem 05:20, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Speedy Deletion explanation page Dear Sir or Ma'am, Please review this page and let me know what you think. I'm also sending a copy of this e-mail to Rayne Van Dunem. LGBT Info:Criteria for speedy deletion Thank you, DragonMage 21:44, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Switch to WikiFur-like category hierarchy I think it will be easier to manage the categories by WikiFur's system. I'm sick of managing so many categories that were imported from their Wikipedia counterparts. --RayneVanDunem 00:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Your thoughts on the BDSM category and its numerous articles Please read this: Category_talk:BDSM Thanks, DragonMage 23:05, March 30, 2010 (UTC) aka Mike Spam link on a user page Hi, I just wanted to alert you to a foreign language spam link at User:Nelli94292 thanks, DragonMage 20:08, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : and here is another User:Fanya26452 Your input Hi, just wanted to inform you that we need your input on sysop and bureaucrat nominations, especially if you want to achieve a higher position on the wiki. Thanks. --RayneVanDunem 23:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Torino LGBT Film Festival Hi, I came across a page that you had barely started and I added some basic info. Feel free to change it, the page just looked lonely. :-D Torino GLBT Film Festival - DragonMage 21:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) my bio My bio was marked for speedy delete. I edited to highlight more of my gay music activities. I would also like to point out the just being out in the classical musical world helps normalize being gay. Brian Wilbur Grundstrom Composer www.brianwilbur.com --Brianwilbur 01:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle EarthFurst, Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 19:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Custom Theme Howdy, I'm working with our design team to create a custom theme for the LGBT wiki, please let me know if you have any thoughts about what type of look/feel you'd like for the wiki! Cheers, JeskaD 00:35, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Theme Live Hi! We've added the new theme (color, background, logo) to the wiki. Please take a look and let me know what you think. Post any comments, thoughts, suggestions to my talk page. Cheers - --JeskaD 00:13, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Photos Is it possible to delete a couple of the photos which I have previously uploaded? Thanks, Dan Collier, Gay New Yorker 14:30, April 13, 2011 (UTC)danc09Dan Collier, Gay New Yorker 14:30, April 13, 2011 (UTC)